


If you give an angel a burger...

by psychobabblers



Series: Wanting More [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychobabblers/pseuds/psychobabblers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...he will want someone to share it with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you give an angel a burger...

"Why do you need me, Dean?" Castiel said after the flutter of wings.  
"I have a present for you," Dean said, not turning around and not jumping when a sudden kiss was pressed into the soft skin under his ear.  
"Dean, I'm God," Cas said, as if Dean had forgotten. "I can snap up burgers whenever I want."  
"Quiet Cas, I'm making you burgers," Dean said, flipping each patty expertly and with care. "Trust me, it'll taste better."  
And it did.  
Dean watched the blissful expression on Cas's face as he solemnly chewed each bite and grinned to himself.  
"Why are you smiling?"  
Dean shrugged.   
"I'm happy that you're happy, Dean," Cas said.  
And since it was just him and Cas home, and no Sam or Gabriel to see, he went over to where Cas was perched on a chair and wrapped his arms around Cas's chest from behind. He buried his face in the back of Cas's head and breathed in his scent.  
Cas continued demolishing the plate of burgers in front of him without pause, and Dean wondered if this was what domestic bliss felt like.


End file.
